Love Struck
by InkConqueror
Summary: Riccio sees a girl and the title says it all! nobody has made a Riccio/OC fanfic so yeah   please read and review. chapter 4 coming soon to blueray and DVD HAHAHA just kidding
1. they meet!

Riccio's point of view

Riccio was strolling along finding an easy victim for his daily pickpocket session when all of a sudden he saw a girl about 15 sitting in an alley.

She had brown hair that went halfway down her back and was a little spiky at the bottom and she had violet eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans with a purple ragged T-shirt with one of those black business hats on and a pair of violet converses that went to her ankles. They weren't very nice clothes but somehow they looked nice on her.

In all she looked quite pretty. She was leaning against a wall writing something down in a notebook.

Suddenly she got up and looked around, Riccio turned away he didn't want her to know he had been staring "uuuuugh staring at a girl what had gotten into him" he thought.

The girl started walking towards him then she bumped into him "sorry" she said.

"It's all right" he said as she walked off, he sat down on a bench and felt his temperature "nothing" he thought "then what's wrong with me why was I staring at a girl!"

"Pick pocketing will help me get back to normal joyful pick pocketing" then he wondered how much money he had already pick pocketed he reached into his pocket but there was nothing there!

"Someone must of pick pocketed me well I was staring at that girl" he thought "see Riccio nothing good comes from silly girls Hornet's alright but all the others are so silly and all they do is cause trouble."

But then he realised nobody had been near him when he was staring at the girl then he remembered how the girl had bumped into him, she's the one that pick pocketed him he realized.

No one pick pocket's Riccio he ran off in the direction the girl went.

Then he caught a glance of her. She ran, he saw only her purple converse as she disappeared through the crowd.

Violet's point of view

Violet was watching the pick pocket he had pick pocketed 6 people already she went to sit down in the alley he was closest to. She took out her notebook and pen then mimicked writing.

Usually she would actually write about the pick pocket's appearance but this one was too easy to remember nobody could forget his appearance all you had to remember was short around 15 with hair that almost looked like a hedge hog she was surprised the police couldn't find him he stuck out in the crowd like a purple crayon in a pile of blue crayons but the police hadn't managed to find her either.

Then he noticed her, finally, now all she had to do was wait. After a few minutes she got up and looked around as the boy turned around.

She started walking towards him then finally she pick pocketed him and hid it by pretending she bumped into him "sorry" she said then ran off

"It's ok" he called after her she hid in the crowed as he sat down after about a minute he got up and walked her way.

No one had ever tried to follow her again and hardly any found out she had pick pocketed them this boy was different she decided ill talk with him in private later she thought.

Suddenly the boy was way closer he had seen her! She sped away slipping through the crowd away from the boy.

_Riccio was right he was sick, he was sick with love? Maybe, Find out in the next chapter and please review and I'm not sure if I should make Hornet and Prosper love each other I'm really not that good at romance so I don't know if I should do more of it with Prop and Hornet and sorry about the chapter being so short I will make the next one longer I promise :D_


	2. they part their own ways

Riccio's point of view

She had vanished! The girl had vanished!

All of a sudden Riccio felt a hand on his shoulder , he spun around to see Prosper looking down at him.

"What?" Riccio asked angrily, "you've been gone for an hour longer than usual" said Prosper.

"Well I decided to go on for 30 minutes more and then I had a slight delay" he said.

"Ok then I was just checking you were alright" replied Prosper.

"Well I am alright" Riccio replied dryly "So you can leave me alone."

"Nope your coming with me we brought you a surprise and you have to come now or Bo will have eaten them all" said Prosper

Riccio thought of the surprise, probably cakes "fine" Riccio decided.

"Come on then" Prosper said "and at the Stella you can tell us all about the "slight delay" ok"

At the Stella...

"Riccio!" yelled a small little blond haired boy that looked like a angel: Bo.

"We bought you cakes, now we can eat them!" "Right Hornet?"

"Yes you can now" Hornet said "Yay!" said Bo.

"So then what was that "slight delay" now that we are all here" asked Prosper.

"Ummmmm" "wellll" "ahhhhhhhhhhh" stammered Riccio.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" asked Mosca.

"Yes" said Riccio "I saw a girl and I kinda got distracted by her and..."

"OMYGOSH!" exclaimed Hornet "Riccio looked at a girl for a long time" "Quick call a doctor!"

Everyone ran around pretending to go crazy (because he looked at a girl) then Mosca pushed Riccio on his mattress and felt his temperature then Prosper tucked him up in bed and said "You should just stay in bed for the rest of the day till you feel better."

"Excuse me I'm not done speaking" yelled Riccio frustrated everyone fell silent "then she got up and bumped into me well that's what I thought but she actually pick pocketed me then she ran away and I was following her when Prop stopped me".

"And I only looked at her a little because she was ummmm... interesting" "just a bit though" said Riccio quickly.

"Well then after you eat some cakes with us you can go search for the interesting girl" said Hornet.

"Yay! Now we can have cakes!" said Bo.

Well they were eating Bo snuck up to Riccio and said "here is a cake for her" "then maybe she can come and live with us! Don't you think Riccio?"

"Maybe" he said doubtfully. "Yippee!"Said Bo excitedly.

Then Riccio got up and walked towards the door with a cake in his hand.

Violet's point of view

When Violet saw he wasn't chasing her anymore she stopped running. She wondered where he was she advanced to the place he had been. Hmmm she wondered. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she spun around a man in a blue suit that said Italian police on it (in Italian of course) "stupid stupid me" she thought "you let your guard down why would you even care where that stupid boy went and all he's doing is distracting you"

(I'll just translate everything into English but they are speaking Italian and I will call the Police officer and Violet by their first letter of their name V and P)

P: "Hello little girl, where are your parents?"

V: "they sent me to buy groceries"

P: "Where is your money?"

V: "Here" Violet took out the pick pocketed money

P: "That's an awful lot of money for groceries you might get pick pocketed or is that what you've been doing?"

V: "Me no never I hate slimy little pick pockets she said as she crossed her fingers"

P: "Don't lie to the police little girl"

V: "you're wrong I didn't do anything'

P: "What! I'm a police I'm trained to be good at spotting thieves"

Wrong move why did you say that you should have said you must have made a tiny mistake

Violet never was very good at charming people when people looked at her they usually thought trouble maker

V: "But I'm not and you have no proof I am"

P: "I saw you with my own 2 eyes"

V: "That's not proof"

P: "For police that is because police are trusted to do the right do you think that police go around picking on little girls"

V: "before I didn't think so but now it's obvious what I think"

P: "Look missy I have a bad temper so don't be lippy"

V: "been there done that"

P: "I will give you a chance call your parents"

V: "how would that prove my innocence?"

P: "Because then your parents would tell me your not a pick pocket you stupid girl"

V: "If I was a pick pocket why would I tell my parents that you stupid police"

The police had no answer to that so he got mad instead.

"Alright missy I gave you your chance now you're coming with me" he said well grabbing Violets wrist.

Bad move, Violet kicked him in the below stomach and ran well bumping into a few people.

The police started following her she had almost slipped through a difficult alleyway to follow people through when she felt the hand the hand that belonged to the police he must of slipped into a garbage or something because it was slimy and disgusting.

The police grabbed both of her wrists but since his hands were so slippery she slipped out of his hands still disgusted she ran and he followed her...

_Do you like it? Tell me I'd love to know reviews make me want to keep writing all day._

_Thank you to Neverland child, IyumiHimitsu, AlexlaandJosh and Elissa Penworthy (all those who reviewed) _

_You will have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens next but well your waiting review! please_


	3. they meet again!

(So she had that big talk with the police she escaped him twice now he's following her well she's running away from him *continuing...)

Violets point of view

All of a sudden out of a corner someone appeared, it was the boy she had pick pocketed earlier.

She bumped into him they both fell on the ground quickly they got up (in unison!)

"Run!" she yelled as they sped through the streets the boy said "you pick pocketed me didn't you."

"Obviously" she said "I can't believe you actually are verifying with me"

"Ok he wants us both so the next time there is 2 separate ways we split he'll pause for a moment so well have a head start" said Violet

"But he doesn't want me too" said the boy.

"SO YOUR A PICK POCKET TOO" she said loudly so the police could hear. "Now he does" she answered.

There was 2 separate ways a head she nodded to the boy as if saying "it's coming up we'll split then"

He nodded as if to say yeah I know" then they split

Violet sped down the alley looked behind her the police was on a walkie-talkie he was calling backup to trap them he turned and looked at her "Oh no" he started running after her he would see some of her secret escape routes.

"If I could just get ahead" she thought.

She needed to slow the police down. On her way past a garbage pail she knocked it over with her feet.

The police stumbled over the garbage "YES!" she yelled out loud.

She ran and jumped on a garbage pail then leaped on the railing of one of the railings then she swung across the clothes line the owner of the house put up.

She was on the other side of the alley on top of a house, she ran and leaped across the roofs of apartments or houses.

Then she saw the boy she kept running and leaping across the houses, then she saw the police it was a tough looking female just waiting for the boy around the corner.

"STOP!" she screamed he stopped and turned around, but so did the police officer but the police looked straight up to where she was.

She swung on a bar and ran her fingers along a crack on the side of the wall.

There it was a big strong rope "COME OVER HERE" she yelled to the boy.

The police said something into her walkie-talkie

"FASTER!" she yelled as the police started to run after him she threw down the rope.

He got there about 10 seconds before the police and he started to climb.

Violet dug her purple converses into the building and started to pull him up a little too, but then the police started climbing so Violet had to stop pulling or she'd pull the police up too.

When the boy was at the top of the building since the police was still climbing Violet let go of the rope she had only pulled the boy up about a meter but that meter was enough so that when she let go the police fell off but wasn't hurt.

They stared down at the police that was getting up and talking in her walkie-talkie then the boy said "let's go" they finally ran off with Violet leading the way.

_Did you like it? I really need to know please I didn't update as fast as I would of liked to because I didn't know what to do with them towards the end of the chapter but I completed it didn't I? So all is well. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	4. i have no idea what to call this chapter

Riccio's POV

Riccio said "let's go" and so they left running, just him and the girl.

Finally when Riccio thought he could run no more the girl looked the same they stopped at dead end of a roof, (they were on top of the wall if you remember) the girl stuck her hand into a crack of the roof and pulled out a rope then she tied the rope to a bit of dent rusty metal sticking out of the roof.

"Climb down I'll go after you the rope can only hold one person at a time" the girl said.

When he was at the bottom the girl started climbing down, when she was down they started running again down alleyways Riccio didn't know where they were going but the girl obviously did she twisted along the darkest alleyways as if she knew them off by heart.

After a while Riccio found himself staring at the girl, when he found himself staring he quickly shook his head and said to himself quietly "what has gotten into you Riccio your staring at a girl" he hoped she hadn't seen him or heard him muttering to himself (and luck for him she didn't hear or see him she was too concentrated on the way to care what he was doing.)

Then she stopped, she stopped so suddenly he almost bumped into her.

She looked at him then slowly as if to make sure his eyes were following hers she looked at the garbage bin sitting nearby at that moment he realised she had beautiful eyes uuuuuugh why was he thinking that? He concentrated on the garbage bin then he saw it a foot it was hard to see and only a quarter was there but he saw it.

"Police" she mouthed silently.

"Did you hear something" she said.

"No must of been your imagination" he said.

"I guess so" she said.

Then she took a paper from her pocket and walked over to the garbage lifted the lid as if she was about to put the paper in it and kicked the garbage bin over... on to the police then slammed the lid on his head and ran.

As they ran, the police got up dazed but very very angry and ran after them, but by the time he started running after them they were long gone.

Then Riccio recognized these alleys, they were getting close to the Stella he wondered whether he should bring this strange girl to the Stella one side of him said "she did help you get away from the police" the other said "when she made them come after you in the first place and anyways she pick pocketed you" the side that wanted her to come to the Stella said "you pick pocket tons of people of course they would be annoyed too so this is like a taste of your own medicine and you would like her she's a pick pocket" "she's a girl" the side of him that didn't want her to come said.

Then Riccio made up his mind.

The girl was about to turn right but Riccio said no this way pointing to the left.

The girl just looked at him curiously but didn't object and followed him.

After what seemed like an hour of silence (which was actually only 5 minutes) the girl said lets lose the police and she ducked into a hole in a wall Riccio hesitated a moment before getting in.

The girl pulled a garbage bin over the hole to cover them, Riccio then whispered "I want to know your name" "Violet" the girl answered "and I would like to know yours too per favore" "Riccio" he answered back.

Just then they heard footsteps running, the police were running past them they just observed through a tiny crack that the garbage bin didn't cover then the police stopped to catch his breath.

Riccio looked at Violet, she was staring so intensely at the police that he expected a hole to appear right where she was staring.

Then the police looked down at something, a footprint, their footprint it was pointing to where they were hiding.

He looked at their hiding place and walked towards it, Riccio saw Violet look up and close her eyes.

The police was close now a step closer he would see them then the police shook his head as if he was being silly and ran off.

They waited a long time for the police to go away finally they got out, "lead the way" Violet said so he did.

Then Riccio realized that it was dark well almost dark he had been away for a long time now the others were probably worrying about him.

When they were finally at the Stella Violet said "we are at the Stella. Why?"

"Because this is where I live obviously and I live here with my friends" Riccio answered.

"Who are these friends I might ask" Violet said.

"You'll see" Riccio answered.

"Do I want to see?" asked Violet.

Riccio sighed "Yes you want to see" Riccio answered back.

So they walked up the steps together and opened the door...

**Did you like it? Please tell me so maybe i could write more like this if you liked it or i wont write like this if you don't like it and please let me know whether i should make Hornet and Prop loving i guess. Now that it is the Christmas Holidays i will update more often (just saying) so yeah bye**


	5. not author note background info not chap

This is background information of this story, 0k? 0h 0k you get it now.

Now where should I start...? I know right here: I am just kidding about the funny story telling stuff so now I will start here: I will put it on the next line

I am not sure if I will put Scipio in the story personally he is not my favourite character, (Please don't kill me) but if I do he won't have rode on the carousel and he won't be a rich boy and he will be a real thief because that is what I want him to be and I'm not changing my mind.

Violet info: Violet is not her real name she gave it to herself. Her fav colour is purple/violet. She is 15. The police have been after her for a long time. Her hair colour is red not brown she changes her hair colour to help with her disguises from the police they aren't very good but they are enough to fool the police.

The gang info: They are all 15 except Bo he is still umm mi forget how old Bo is in the book but he is still that old because he is better that way and cute.

There is not very much right now but I might add some on at any time and this is not an author note because that would be me talking to you but here i am giving you info.


	6. Violet meets the gang

Violets POV

They walked up the steps together and opened the door...

As soon as they opened the door Violet heard a little voice yell "Riccio! Your back! Your back!" she saw the one talking was a little boy about 5 he looked like an angel, she looked at the other people they all looked about 15 (like her) there was a boy that looked rather like the little one brothers she guessed next to the older boy was a girl, a long slender girl with brown hair that went down to her hips tied in a braid that looked like a stinger.

"And he brought a friend" said the girl.

Then the little boy came up to Violet and said really exited "Hello I'm Bo."

"Hello Bo" she said "I'm Violet."

"Ummm yeah so this is Violet" Riccio said.

"Hello" the girl said unsurely "I'm Hornet" she pointed to the boy next to her "and this is Prosper."

"Hi" said Prosper.

Just then a black boy came in and said "hi Riccio you were gone long" then he stopped and stared at Violet "uhhhhh hello" Violet said.

"I'm V—""She is Violet" Riccio interrupted, Violet glared at him I can tell them my own name she thought, Riccio turned red.

"It's the girl" Riccio mumbled.

"Hello I'm Hornet" said the girl.

"And I'm Prosper and there is Mosca" said the boy next to Hornet while pointing to the black boy.

"Hey you forgot to give her the cake!" exclaimed Bo.

Riccio's POV

Then Riccio noticed he did still have the cake it was all squashed because of all the running and climbing he wondered how he still had it after all that "here it's for you" he said handing it over with a little smile on his face.

Violet took one look at it and said "you're too kind but you can take it."

They stepped inside Riccio saw Violet take a good look around she first looked at all the possible exits and the windows than she looked at the mattresses.

"So you guys live here?" Violet said.

"Yeah" Hornet said.

"And the Thief Lord steals for us and I want to be just like him when I grow up" Bo said still very excited.

"No you won't how many times do I have to tell you that?" Prosper said.

"Who's the Thief Lord?" Violet asked.

"He is only the greatest thief in the world!" Riccio said now as excited as Bo.

"He steals jewels and treasure from the richest houses in Venice he's coming back tonight with the loot" Hornet said "Then we sell it to a man who doesn't have any problem with not following the law most of the time; Barbossa."

"We are just about to have dinner do you want to join us?" Hornet asked.

"Sure got nothing better to do" Violet answered.

Violet's POV

So they had dinner in fact they had spaghetti one of Italy's specialties and well they ate they talked.

"So where do you live?" Mosca said who didn't talk much Violet noticed.

"Just out in the alleys or sometimes sneak into another's house I sleep wherever the most convenient spot" she answered.

"Where are you going tonight to sleep tonight?" Riccio asked.

"I KNOW I KNOW YOU CAN SLEEP WITH US!" Bo yelled really loud.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wellllllll" she said.

"Please Please Pleassssssssseee!" Bo begged.

He looked so cute "well I guess it is the most convenient place" she said.

"YAY!" "Now you can be part of our family too!" Bo said.

Everyone was staring at her now "I think we should stick with one night for now" she said.

Just then someone popped in from the roof he was wearing a bird mask and he was dressed in black.

"SCIPIO!" Bo yelled and he ran up to hug the figure in black.

"Did you bring anything really good this time?" Bo asked.

"You know I always do for you Bo" the boy in black said.

"Yay" "let's see it" Bo said.

Scipio as Bo had called him walked over to the table with a sac and poured its contents out on the table.

There was so much stuff gold and gems and something else...

Scipio picked it up "they had sugar tongs so I took them since Barbossa likes them so much."

Then he looked puzzled over at Violet before he could say anything Hornet said quickly "this is Violet she is going to stay with us for a little."

"Violet this is the Thief Lord we talked so much about" Hornet said.

"Oh" Violet said simply.

The Thief Lord just shrugged "fine by me" he said.

Then they finished dinner and Hornet told Violet to sleep on the movie seats that hadn't rotted away.

So Violet did and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the seat.

**So you see I added Scipio and yes he is a real Thief I hope you like it I had a dream about doing this on Saturday so I decided to update quick please review to tell me how you like it I worked really hard doing this.**


	7. Violet is being a grumpy head

**Ok I am obviously updating so plz review hey did you know I update faster if you review so please do it Oh yeah and this chap will be a bit small**

**Riccio's POV**

Riccio couldn't stop thinking about the girl all night he didn't know why though she was just so... like him? No that's not it she was just so strange.

Riccio got up and looked at Violet, she was sleeping so peacefully.

She had a smile on her face she was curled up in a little ball with her purple T-shirt that he noticed was bleached and her ripped jeans and her purple converses a sudden thought popped into his head he didn't know why and he didn't like the thought in fact it was more of a comment than a thought actually it was both because he thought the comment. Riccio shook his head trying to shake the stupid thought/comment out because his thought was she looks pretty when she sleeps.

Then he noticed something poking out of her pocket it was money!

He crept his hand towards the money than something stopped him he didn't know what but something did he put his hand down.

"Riccio" someone whispered suddenly.

Riccio spun around feeling guilty.

He let out a sigh of relief it was only Bo.

"Watcha doing?" Bo said

"Nothing I was just getting a glass of water"

"Doesn't look like it"

"Well I was, and that's that" Riccio glared at Bo.

"Soon she can be a part of our family too we just have to be real nice!"

Riccio looked around uneasily.

"Ummmm yeah maybe"

"That's great! It can be our secret"

"I guess"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Bo went back to bed.

Riccio glanced at Violet again then went to actually get a glass of water.

When Riccio came back he took one look at the girl and was about to go to bed when something looked different about Violet her hair was changing colors!

He shook her awake.

"Just a little more" she groaned.

"Wake up" he said.

"What?" she said.

She glared at him.

"Ummm you hair is kind of changing" Riccio said.

He felt embarrassed and silly.

"You woke me up because my hair was changing colors?"

"Kinda"

Violet closed her eyes and groaned.

"My hair color isn't actually brown, its red I color my hair because it helps me disguise from the police"

"Oh."

Riccio turned bright red.

"But I might as well stop doing it because the police are so dumb they can't recognise me anyways and I can't get a good night sleep with it because of silly boys" she muttered

Riccio turned even redder.

"Oh sorry" he murmured.

Violet glared at him some more than went back to sleep.

Riccio went back to bed quite embarrassed.

_**Ok so kinda**__**short but I'll**__**make then longer next time and speaking of next time I won't update again for a while because I'm going to make like 4 or 5 chapters than I will put them on fanfiction all at once so you'll have a lot to read. And plz read and review reviews make me want to update 100000000 chapters at once and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**_


	8. important request and short chap

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while and this is exactly a chapter but I kinda got bored of my own story and haven't even started my new chapter.

Anyways...

I was reading my story pretending it wasn't mine and guess what.

"What?"

I didn't like it.

Because I have a habit of writing run-on-sentences. And I just realised that they were annoying and said to myself "Boy, are these annoying"

I don't know how some of you managed to read my story till the last chapter I posted!

So I decided that I need a Beta reader to fix my mistakes and stuff like that (there are at least a million) so my stories will be more enjoyable. So if anyone wants to be my Beta reader be it!

Also I will update tomorrow since I haven't for a while and I had another dream about updating except it was nonsense since Violet was fighting a whole bunch of Arabian Desert guys with swords and she was using Kung fu\karate\all-that-sort-of-stuff moves. OMYGOSH! I just did another run-on-sentence! See I really need you guys!

And since I am not allowed only author notes here is a bit of the next chapter:

Story: Violet woke up to the sound of...

Cliff hanger! Boy am I good at those now if you actually read this before I update tomorrow you will have to wait!

MUAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHA HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

I'll update tomorrow.

Hehehe.


	9. chapter 7

**Ok so I'll start from last chapter because it was so short.**

Violet woke up to the sound of birds singing outside. She got up and opened the door. It was a nice day outside.

Violet heard someone get up. It was Ricico.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" said Violet.

"Do you want some breakfast? Prosper is making pancakes with Hornet."

"No" said Violet without looking at him.

"Uhhhhh Why not" said Ricico sort of confused.

"I just don't eat Breakfast"

"Why?"

"It's a waste of good food."

"But what if you're hungry?"

"What if I'm not?"

"Why would you not be hungry?"

"Because I force myself to eat dinner and sometimes even lunch."

"Ok then" said Riccio very confused.

After everyone exept Violet had Breakfast Prosper decided that they should give all the goods to Barbosa immediately.

**I finally Updated! And Yeah it was short . Please Review! Even if I've been evil and not updated for years. Sorta. **

**Sorry! I was supposed to give this chapter in immediately but I completely forgot when I decided to update again! Even though no one is reading this anymore since I was a dumbo and forgot or was just too lazy to update for a while! Sorry again I'll give this one and the other chapter I was writing too.**


End file.
